


tony III

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mdma, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Drug Use, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter tries Molly, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter is living the normal teenager life. High school, going to parties, trying alcohol and weed.But when he tries something harder, Tony is worried sick.Peter doesn't like seeing his father so upset.





	tony III

**Author's Note:**

> little side note before you read:
> 
> you guys should in no way ever feel pressured to take anything you don't want to. If you're feeling scared to take something, it won't even be enjoyable. always make sure to know exactly what it is you're taking, don't take any chances at all. 
> 
> do your research or find an experienced person before trying something new. know your personal limits and values. i know that many of you are young and feel like this could be what adult hood is about, but there are different circles of people anywhere and if you don't feel comfortable with something, you should find something new!

Peter had had a wild night. Michelle had taken him to some sort of college party, figuring now that junior year was coming to an end, it was the perfect time to experience some adult fun. 

Of course, Peter had got drunk and smoked weed before. He was seventeen years old, and prone to trying those things thinking about his father’s past.

He had honestly thought that that would be it, drug wise, for the rest of his life. But then MJ had come back from talking to a stranger with two pills in her hand. 

“Throw this in, it’ll be fun.” He hadn’t had anything so far, they’d only been there for about half an hour. 

“What is it?” 

“Molly, it’ll be fun, trippy.” They had been talking about taking LSD for a while, and Peter, though hesitant, was in to try the MDMA that night. 

The two of them sat down outside, made sure to gather a few bottles of water and Gatorade, took the pill and waited. 

The effects kicked in about half an hour later. Peace of mind, endless love. Michelle cuddled up to Peter and they drank their water and electrolytes to not dehydrate or get a heat stroke. 

‘Where are you?’

Peter texted his dad the address of the frat they were currently at, as it was nearing three in the morning and Steve hated even the thought of Peter getting home alone. 

‘Okay, I’ll be there in half an hour.’ 

The only thing that managed to confuse Peter about this was that it was his dad to pick him up, and not his pops. Usually, Tony crashed out at 11 on weekends due to exhaustion from throughout the week. 

 

“Hey kid, how was it? 

“Great, just great,” Peter said and smiled as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Lamborghini. He was still tripping heavily, seeming to love everyone he even just thought about, thinking the world was in peace despite everything that was going on and feeling majorly relaxed about everything. “I love you a lot dad,” he said and smiled widely at his father.

Tony laughed as he started the car. “I love you too, kid.” 

Upon hitting the road, Tony thought that maybe his son was drunk. It had happened before, and was okay for him. During the drive though, Peter didn’t seem nearly as talkative as he usually was, and his eyes were focused on the outside, the corners of his mouth twitching from time to time. 

They arrived back home twenty minutes later, and Tony had to pull his son out of a trance so he’d get out of the car, and that’s when he knew something was going on. He placed a hand on Peter’s back and led him up to his room door, where he faced the teenager. 

“Look at me Peter.” He took the boy’s chin in his head and finally caught a glimpse of Peter’s expanded pupils, almost covering his iris. 

“What is it, dad?” Peter asked and laughed, but Tony’s expression was bitter. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Peter.” And then Tony hugged his son very tight. 

 

Tony had the most unrestful night of his life that night. He was worried, majorly worried. Why would his precious son Peter take MDMA? He had done research, and was very sure that that was what had caused Peter to be so weird.

Tony himself had taken the drug before, in college. And although he’d been just the same age as Peter, he didn’t want his son to go down that path, because who knows where he could’ve landed hadn’t it been for Pepper and Steve and the entire kidnapping thing. 

He tossed and turned against Steve, who didn’t say anything until it was already eight in the morning. “Okay, what is up with you? You usually sleep like a log.” 

And finally, the man was able to get it off his chest. 

 

The intervention took place after they had Jarvis wake Peter at noon and tell him to come downstairs. “Please, sit down,” Tony said.

Peter did as he’d been told. He was still majorly exhausted and couldn’t have opposed to anything anyway. 

“Did you have fun last night?” 

Peter nodded shyly in response. “Yes, quite.” 

Steve, who was sitting next to Tony, took his husband’s arm into his hand. “Is there something you want to tell us?”

The teenager honestly seemed to be thinking about it, but then he shook his head. 

“Are you sure?” Steve pressured, starting to rub Tony’s arm. 

Peter nodded in response, and finally, Tony spoke up: “Oh please, your pupils were so dilated that they looked like actual dinner plates. What the hell did you take and why?”

The boy was taken aback for a second, and pops noticed his hands starting to shake. “Molly.” 

“Molly? MDMA?” 

Peter nodded. 

“You didn’t fully answer,” Tony pointed out.

Peter sighed. “For fun, I was at a college party, okay?” 

“For fun? It may be fun for the first three to four times, until it’s not interesting anymore and you go over to harder stuff. And I can tell you those are not fun! A withdrawal is the harder one of two ways out, okay?” Tony was getting misty eyed talking about his past like that, and it was actually also the first time that Steve heard of his heroin days. 

“Dad, it’s a fucking party drug! I’m not desperate enough to actually start doing it throughout the week just to get addicted. I’m going to take a three month break at least. It’s not like that’s something that I desperately need to have just because I can’t get a proper grip on my emotions.” Peter covered his mouth the second the words had slipped out. 

Steve noticed the horrified expression on Peter’s face when he met his father’s eyes, who hadn’t been able to hold the tears any longer. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” the teenager mumbled, voice cracking at the end. His dad was crying and that was not okay. His dad didn’t cry, not at all. Yet here he was, cheeks wet with tears and the saddest expression he’d ever seen in his eyes. 

What kind of an asshole even said that to their father? If he were them, he’d bring himself back to the orphanage right then. They had accepted enough of him over the past few years. The wetness on Peter’s own cheeks brought him back to reality. “You’re absolutely right,” he said, biting back a sob and four eyes were focused on him. “It won’t happen again.” 

Steve shifted back a little with his chair, and Peter knew that was his invitation to sit on Pops’ lap, something he hadn’t done in years. And so he got up, and walked around the table, planting his butt on his father’s thighs and leaning his face against the man’s chest, facing his other father who finally turned and looked at his son. 

“Peter, I love you more than anything in this world. You’re my life. And I don’t want for any substance to become the reason of a vicious cycle that absolutely destroys it. This can spiral out of control so bad. I want you, whatever you may want to take, to do proper research on exactly what can happen, I beg you.” Steve draped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and held him tight, while silent tears were making their way down the teenager’s cheeks. 

“And please, do never be embarrassed or scared to ask me or pops for help or advice or whatever.” Tony was actually doing a smart move here. He wasn’t forbidding drugs, so that Peter couldn’t do anything out of spite. He was making Peter have a bad feeling about taking them. 

Steve and Tony knew their boy all too well. They knew how to make him follow their rules. But they also knew how to cheer him up after being reduced to tears, and that is just what they spent the afternoon doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was not a prompt but I'm gonna pop a pill of molly at prom on tuesday so I figured this would fit right in!
> 
> I'm so super busy that the many prompts you guys have sent, which I'm majorly thankful for and working on, will still take a while. 
> 
> Thanks for all the love!


End file.
